Two month anniversery
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Lana gets the chickenpox on the eve of her and Clark's two month anniversery, Chloe takes her job waitressing at the Talon.. a little fic, I have no idea why I wrote this it just popped into my head and seemed kind of cute so I decided I'd roll with it
1. Default Chapter

Lana had been felling tired all day, barely getting through her shift at The Talon. She decided to take a shower and just relax. She got out, still not feeling right. She noticed she had a few zits on her face. Great, she thought, zits when I have to go out with Clark for our 2-month anniversary. Her back was itching badly for some reason. She took her robe off and gasps, there were all these nasty red spots all over her body.  
  
"Chloe!" she called in panic "Chloe!"  
  
Chloe walked in her room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have these red spots on me, What are they?"  
  
Chloe stared at them "Lana, you have had the chickenpox before, right?"  
  
"No, I don't think so... Oh God, I can't be sick, It is me and Clark's two month anniversary!"  
  
"I'm sorry about that"  
  
Lana scratched her back, Chloe stopped her  
  
"Don't scratch them!"  
  
"They itch!"  
  
"You'll mess up your skin"  
  
"Who cares about my skin!" Lana wailed "I'm missing my two month anniversary!"  
  
She ran into her room. Chloe shook her head, I cannot remember being this much of a drama queen when I had the chickenpox, she thought and went down to get some lotion for her. She brought it up to Lana's room.  
  
"It's lotion" she told her "It will help with the itching"  
  
"How long does this last?"  
  
"I don't know.. About a week"  
  
"Great" Lana sighed "Just great"  
  
"You sound like a drama queen, Lana"  
  
"Oh God, I do?" Lana asked laughing  
  
Chloe laughed too "Yeah"  
  
She took out some lotion and put it on Lana's back.  
  
"Who will take over running The Talon for me?" Lana asked  
  
"I'll do it" Chloe offered.  
  
Lana turned around "What?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Do you even know how?"  
  
"I'll learn"  
  
"OK Chloe" She said doubtfully.  
  
"You OK?" she asked Lana  
  
"Uh.. yeah.. This stuff is really good, let me do my arms"  
  
Chloe passed her the lotion, which Lana put on the red dots on her arm.  
  
"I feel so bad for Clark" she said "He was looking forward to this"  
  
"Don't worry" Chloe said "You can always reschedule the dinner"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"I'll go tell my dad to call in for you tomorrow" Chloe told her  
  
"Thank you, Chloe" Lana said to her as she left.  
  
Lana pulled down the covers to her bed, thinking about he she would tell Clark that she could not make their two-month anniversary. 


	2. part 2

"OOPS! Sorry! Did I get any on you?" Chloe asked a man that was walking by  
  
"No, No"  
  
"I'm sorry, It is my first day"  
  
"It should be your last" The man muttered on his way out  
  
"Okay, I totally heard that" Chloe called after he left  
  
Pete laughed at Chloe, who had dropped her second cup of coffee in 10 minutes. He walked over to her with a sponge.  
  
"Thank you so much" she said to him  
  
"You're not the best waitress, are you?" He joked  
  
She smiled at him and nodded "It's only until Lana gets better, God, I have no idea how she does this, I thought being a journalist was hard"  
  
Lily and Amanda went over to Chloe.  
  
"Uh, Chloe" Amanda said "Hi, you are doing really well but you just thought..."  
  
"Uh, we'd give you a break and take your shifts" Lily added  
  
"Thanks, I know I suck at this"  
  
"No, no you don't.... Well yes you do, You should be behind the counter"  
  
"Got it" Chloe said "Thanks"  
  
"Our pleasure" Lily said  
  
Chloe nodded and took her apron off and walked over with Pete to counter. Clark walked in.  
  
"Hey" he said to Chloe "Isn't Lana suppose to be doing that?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Where is Lana anyway?"  
  
"Sick" Chloe said, "She told me to tell you that she is so sorry that she had to cancel the romantic evening you were planning"  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"The chickenpox."  
  
"Oh, that is too bad. We were really looking forward to this."  
  
"You could visit her, that is if you already had the chickenpox, that is"  
  
"Oh, I have" Clark lied. "Listen Chloe, I was wondering if you could help me.. I want to get Lana something, like a necklace or something"  
  
"How are you willing to spend?"  
  
"Um, 30 bucks"  
  
"We could go the FunkyMonkey, It's a really good and funky store. They have some good necklaces there under 30"  
  
"Oh yeah, The FunkyMonkey, that is great" Pete added, "I got that cool skull necklace there a few weeks ago"  
  
" Pete and I can come with, I get off in 3..2..1.. I'm done, let me just my purse"  
  
They rode in Chloe's car to the FunkyMonkey and went to the jewelry area to look at the necklaces.  
  
"What about this?" Clark asked holding a necklace up, Chloe shook her head  
  
"That is not very Lana"  
  
"What about this?" Clark asked holding a pink heart necklace, a fake diamonds shimmering, Chloe nodded  
  
"Lana will love it," she said approvingly. "It is only 14.99 too"  
  
Chloe's cellphone rang.  
  
"Excuse me" she said picking it up and flipping it open.  
  
"Hello? Hey Lana!" She put her hand over the phone and whispered to Clark "It's Lana" Then she went back to to Lana "Hey, how are feeling? Good, that is good. Uh, yeah he is right here, do you want to talk to him?" she looked at Clark and shook her head "Yeah I told him, he said it was okay.. Okay, I will see you when I get home, more lotion? Your only use a little of that stuff, okay yeah bye"  
  
She flipped it back and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"How is she?" Clark asked  
  
"She said she was okay, but that necklace is definitely going to make her feel better"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Clark pulled out a 20 and paid for it. Pete walked over to them holding a FUBU shirt up to his chest.  
  
"What do you think, Chloe?" he asked  
  
Chloe nodded "Really nice"  
  
Pete nodded and bought it.  
  
"So what are you and Lana going to do tonight, Clark?" Pete asked in the car  
  
"I'll get some Chinese food, we'll hang out"  
  
"It sucks that she had to get sick on your two month anniversary"  
  
"We always have our 3 month and 4 month anniversary" Clark joked 


	3. part 3

Clark got to Lana's house at around eight with Chinese food and the necklace he had bought for her; he opened the door with the key that Chloe had given him.  
  
"Lana?" he called "Lana?"  
  
He walked up the stairs and into Lana's room. He saw that she was asleep.  
  
"Hey, get up" He said to her.  
  
She woke up and covered her face with a pillow  
  
"Clark, go away! I look disgusting!"  
  
"You don't look that bad... The little red dots on are kind of gross but.."  
  
"That isn't helping!" her muffled voice rang out  
  
"C'mon, I brought some Chinese for us to eat"  
  
"Real romantic... I'm sorry"  
  
"It is not your fault, You didn't mean to get the chickenpox on our two- month anniversary.. Or did you?" he joked  
  
Lana laughed " Of course not"  
  
She pulled the pillow off her face.  
  
"You don't look bad"  
  
"You are too nice"  
  
"I got you something"  
  
"Oh, I didn't even get you anything... thanks"  
  
He handed it to her. She unwrapped it; it was a necklace, a pink heart necklace.  
  
"Clark, this is beautiful, you shouldn't have" she said in awe.  
  
"I saw it and thought of you.. And Chloe helped me out"  
  
"How is Chloe doing at The Talon?"  
  
"Good, She only dropped 7 cups of coffee the whole time she was there"  
  
Lana nodded and laughed  
  
She put the necklace on "Does it look good?"  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
"So, Let's have our romantic evening.. I'm sick with the chickenpox and we are alone, in my room eating Chinese"  
  
"That is romantic... in a weird way"  
  
Lana put some Lo Mien into her plate.  
  
"Thanks for coming, I hope you already had the chickenpox"  
  
"A long, long time ago" He said to her, lying  
  
"Good" she took a bite of her Chinese food. "Thanks for dropping by"  
  
"No problem.. You really don't look that bad"  
  
Lana laughed at Clark "Shut up" she said to him.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"The next anniversary thing we have, I promise I won't be sick"  
  
"Okay, the next one will be really romantic, promise"  
  
She smiled. After an hour, it was already 9:30  
  
"Clark, you better go, I need some sleep and you need to go to school tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, I better go, I'd kiss you but.."  
  
"I understand.. There will be plenty of time for making out when I don't look like this"  
  
"Yeah, bye Lana"  
  
"Thanks for coming by, Clark"  
  
Clark left and Chloe came in.  
  
"So how was your romantic evening?" she joked  
  
Lana laughed "Fun"  
  
"The necklace looks great on you"  
  
"Thanks.. So what did you do tonight?"  
  
"Nothing much, hung out at Pete's house, watch movies, made out.. You know the usual boyfriend and girlfriend thing"  
  
"Word on the street is that you dropped 7 cups of coffee today"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Okay, I surrender and I suck at waitressing"  
  
"Don't feel bad, I suck at journalism"  
  
Chloe laughed "Well I should leave you to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Thanks, Goodnight Chloe"  
  
"'Night Lana"  
  
Chloe shut her light off and walked out, then walked back in  
  
"Uh, Lana you and Clark didn't make out right?"  
  
Lana shook her head "Nope"  
  
"Good, because that would have been really nasty"  
  
Lana groaned and laughed. 


End file.
